


where did you want us to be?

by sixnumbers



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Female Love Interest, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Spanish Pet Names, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: A short slice of life (haha, because they have pizza) story of my V, Imani, and Jackie.(I will be honest...I have no idea if they have pizza in the future, but I thought it was fun. please don't take my lack of adhesion to canon too seriously, i just came to have fun in the sandbox)
Relationships: Female V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	where did you want us to be?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I posted anything. I've been a big fan of Jackie since I saw him in the teasers in 2018.
> 
> I don't have any references for Imani as of yet, but if you can just hard imagine "thick goth punk girl with pink braids" you've got it. She's a Nomad who's better with a gun than she is with most things, but she's a Jill of All Trades (and does all of them adequately besides patching herself and others up). She also has a cybernetic eye since she lost hers in a fight. If you're wondering why she calls herself V when there's no V in her name...it's a silly story and is irrelevant
> 
> The AU I'm running with is really convoluted, but basically Imani and Jackie never take the heist because Imani didn't trust herself to do it well. Jackie is absolutely pissed at her for a while but they eventually kiss and make up. As "V", Imani kind of middles in regards to no longer being a 'legendary' merc but that works out alright for her.
> 
> I really wrote this because I love both Jackie and my character and I want the fandom's husband to live so if this doesn't line up with canonical things, forgive me.

The sun was setting on Night City, and Imani was able to spend another night with Jackie. She had her legs knee-deep in the complex’s pool, refreshing on such a hot night. Summer was ending, so the nights were cooler but still very hot. No one was ever down here, for whatever reason, but she wanted to get her money’s worth. She had gotten her summer skin in, making her about two shades darker than the winter months. Not that anyone but she and Jackie really noticed that.

Jackie was taking a little too long to come back with the food they ordered. It’s 7pm and they meet on the dot...or let each other know if they can’t. Should she call? Shit can easily get--

“ _Cariña_ , I’ve got the snacks if you’ve got the wine.”

Imani grinned, looking up at Jackie finally back. He had a bag of chips gripped by his teeth and carried the large pizza with both hands. 

“My boo’s back in one piece.” She picked up the bottle of sangria with one hand, sloshing it gently to show she hadn’t drank any before hand.

“I trust you with not drinking all of it, babe. No worries.”

“Good, then, because I’m hungry,” she said with faux indignation.

“Well, ol' Jackie’s got you covered,” he added, putting the pizza on the ground next to her and dropping the chip bag next to it. “Come here and give me a kiss first, _mi amor_.”

“I’ll get everything wet if I do that.”

Jackie smirked, but didn’t make a smart comment. “I’ll come to you, then,” he said softly, walking toward her and bending down to embrace her. She always loved how gentle he was with her, turning her head slightly with his fingers to properly kiss her. His face is bristly against hers, not typical for him.

“Haven’t shaved today?”

“Nope. Had to get some stuff fixed at the ripperdoc.”

Imani frowned as Jackie stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I could have come with. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, baby. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ve got a lot to worry about, including you in that won’t hurt,” Imani whispered. 

“You’re too good to me...but the pizza’s gonna get cold, and you said you were hungry. So--”

Jackie turned around to grab a slice of the pizza, V instinctively opened her mouth to take a bite. 

“Perfect, as always,” she said with her mouth full.

Jackie chuckled, handing her the slice before standing back up. “I went to a different store, good to know they’re consistent.”

Imani took another bite of her slice as Jackie moved away from her, rolling up the legs of his pants and taking off his shoes.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” Imani assured, and Jackie sat down so the pizza box was between them. Slowly, he put his feet and calves into the pool with a satisfied sigh.

“Long day?”

“You know how things are.”

It’s rare they don’t see each other through the day, as they’re usually working together. But Imani didn’t have a particular job lined up, so she spent the entire day windowshopping and snooping around. Lots of good gossip she heard through the Netrunner grapevine, but nothing substantial yet.

For a long while, they sat in silence as the sun set in front of them, eating square slices of pizza as Night City roared around them.

“Babe?”

Imani turned to him, smiling softly.

“Yeah, Jack?”

“What do you want to do say...in a year?”

“If I’m alive? Exactly what I’m doing now.”

“Sitting in a pool with me, eating pizza?”

“Yeah. That’s good living to me. It’s not out in the wastes and I get to spend time with my best guy.”

“Don’t you want more than that? Like…”

“A family? You know I’m about as motherly as a robot.”

Jackie chuckled. “Forget I said anything.”

“No, you brought it up for a reason. Is that something you want? To settle down?”

“Yeah. One day I don’t wanna keep doing this.”

“You can stay here and be my kept man.”

Now Jackie was laughing. “Kept man? Like those movie star playboys?”

“Mmhm,” Imani added, smiling sweetly. “You’re better looking, though.”

“I’ve got a face like a pitbull, _mami_. Just because you’re a dog lover doesn’t mean the cats like me, too.”

“If I wanted a pet, I’d get the real thing. Stop selling yourself short.”

“I’m trying not to jinx what I’ve got with you, all of this.”

“Why do you think it’s even jinxable?”

“Because you’ve got your pick of whatever you want. Used to be my own guy, but now I’m your sidekick. Whether I like it or not.”

“So you wanna carve out your own path.”

“I thought I did, but now I’m second guessing. Maybe I should have stayed with the Valentinos, mama’s blessing or not.”

“Your mom likes me, so I consider me a much safer bet.”

“Yeah, but how safe is this place, in the long run?”

“Not very. You wanna make a run for it? I know the Wastes pretty well. We could ride out to one of the other cities--”

“And run the joint there, too,” Jackie said with a chuckle.

“We’ll have to see about that....but we’re getting off topic. What did you wanna do in a year? Settle down, it seems.”

“I don’t know what I really want sometimes.”

“Yeah, ya do. Don’t lie to me.”

“Having a nice, well-off life sounds real nice to me.”

“Jackie...I can’t give you that. It’s not even in my blood.”

“Hey,” he chuckled. “After that transfusion, there is a little of it.”

“About a liter, but that doesn’t overrule whatever my bone marrow’s putting out.”

“...ah, fine. You got me there.”

“If you need a cute little housewife, I’m the wrong bitch,” Imani added with a smile.

“I wouldn’t want that for you. You, tied down with a baby on her hip? Maybe in another universe. Not this one, though.”

“So what’s wrong with our future date in 2078, still hangin' around, eating pizza by the pool?”

Jackie went silent, then shook his head. “Maybe we just need a change of scenery by then.”

“That’s fine, _papi_. We can run for the hills for a little bit, and come back to let Mama know we’re alright. That sound good?”

Over the pizza box, Jackie extended his hand and Imani met his, holding it gently. Her hand seemed so much smaller than his, though she’s only a few inches shorter than Jackie.

“I really love you, Imani.”

“I love you too. I would have kicked you out already if I didn’t.”

“That’s the best you’re given out today, huh?”

“Yeah,” she smirked. “You know I give you 110% elsewhere.”

Jackie raised his eyebrows with a grin. “Yeah, and I’ll give it right back.”

Imani laughed before she unscrewed the wine and poured it into her mouth, passing it off to Jackie who did the same.

“Mmm, not for a little longer though, right? I’m still digesting this pizza.”

Jackie let go of her hand to take another slice. “We’ve got all night. Night City may rush you, but I never will.”


End file.
